RiVaL HeArTs
by blueblossomkunoichi
Summary: Two schools, seperated by a history. Who will break the ice? Can no one stop the fighting?


**A/N: I know, another story. Well, I am still working on the others but this one just bit me in the butt. Here is a list of the stories I am working on:**

**A Love that Never Happened**

**Talent Grudge**

**Broken Dancer**

**A Story from the Heart**

**AND MORE!!!**

**But you see exams are coming up and the Science Fair is going on for the next two weeks so… I won't be posting soon. JA NE!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Rival Hearts xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Clouds filled the sky and the wind flowed through the tall grass of the surrounding fields. Bright rays of light floated down on the peaceful town of Konoha.

BAM!!!!

Ok, almost peaceful town. True, the Konoha was a friendly and peaceful town but the only thing that kept it from being one of the happiest places on earth was the two rival boarding schools across the street from one another. The two schools HATED each other and did everything to sabotage everything the other did. The funny part was that both of the principles were married!

Hikari Girl's Boarding School was one of the most prestigious girls boarding school in the world. All of the girls were some of the smartest in their country. The smartest girl was in fact the principle's, Tsunade, apprentice in the medical field and she played many sports also. Her name was Haruno Sakura. Sakura actually had the chance to go to any college in the world when she was in junior high. The most talented sports girl was Sakura's best friend and played every sport known to man! She was also a weapons master. Her name was Kunai Tenten. She had the chance to go to three different colleges on a scholarship. Every college wanted her. The most fashionable, artistic girl was the two girl's best friend, too. Her name was Yamanaka Ino. All designers wanted her to have their products or design for them. Almost every college wanted her, too. The most musical girl was the three girls best friend. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata. She played thirty-five instruments and hundreds of bands wanted her music and lyrics. The four girls were known as Hikari's Angels. The school hated the boy's boarding school across the street though and always got into fights with them. If you don't think girls can put up a good fight, you better check out all of the girls at this school.

Dark Boy's Boarding School was one of the most prestigious boys boarding school in the world. All of the boys were some of the smartest prodigies in their country. The most famous boy was the coolest in the school. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke actually had the chance to go to college also. He was actually the coldest, hottest boy in the entire school. The most talented sports player was actually Sasuke's best friend and played a lot of sports. His name was Hyuuga Neji. He was the second coldest boy and the third hottest boy in that school. The smartest, most lazy boy was a very simple person. His name was Nara Shikamaru. The loudest, friendliest boy in the school was really dumb but he was very creative and was wonderful musician. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. He put all feuds between people to rest when he got involved. The only one he couldn't stop was the school-wide feud. The four friends were known as Dark's Devils. The school hated the girl's school and always underestimated them and criticized them. These boys were always proven wrong but they never believed it.

The town had its ups and downs but the worst thing was the feud. No one knew how the feud was made but they all had the sense not to ask. Some believed that it was because the legend of the castles. Both schools were on the grounds of two large castles. There were even identical tapestries in both. The tapestry repeated a story that had happened hundreds of years before. There was a girl from the girl's castle who fell in love with a boy from the boy's castle. It was a blooming love that lasted for years. One day, the boy's family forced him to go to war that had lasted twenty years. They met on the day he was going to leave and they promised they would wait for each other but the boy didn't return when the war was declared over. The girl fell into a depression and soon fell into a coma. A year had passed and the boy came back. He had been held prisoner and had recently escaped. He saw his love and he fell into a depression also. The last thing he did after he poisoned himself was kiss the girl on the lips, then died over her body. With the touch of his sweet lips, the girl woke up and saw his cold body. Then she looked over and saw a katana strapped to his waist. She took the sword and plunged it into her chest. The two families soon found their children and buried them together. The most effected people were the lover's siblings. When their siblings were old enough, they fell in love also. Soon, they were married and became the king and queen of the town and small country. The queen started a school in her and her sister's castle and the king started a school in his and his brother's castle. Some say it was a Romeo and Juliet tragedy and some say they were glad the schools were founded that way.

The schools had a reason to hate each other but something was missing and no one could find it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX HGBS Sophomore Year XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was the first day of Sakura's sophomore year and she couldn't wait. She had gone to sleep early the day before. The problem was that she was still asleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE… SMASH!!!!

Sakura's hand slithered back into the comfort of her bed. She was too tired to get up. Her alarm clock was in a million pieces on the floor. One of the scariest things about her was her famous inhuman strength. (Remember, they still have chakra.) She was the leader of the group and ruled the school. Her life was perfect. Little did she know, life was going to change this year.

The viridian eyed girl shot up in her bed. Her pink hair was tangled and her eyes were wide open.

"GAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

In the kitchen, the three other girls laughed. "Well, Sakura's up now!" Ino crackled. Hinata went back to cooking breakfast and Tenten went back to playing darts with Hillary Duff's picture on the board.

In three minutes, Sakura rushed out of the room while she tried to put up her hair. When she saw the girls stare at her, then laugh, she looked at them with a confused face.

"HAHA—Sak-he-ura! We set your alarm clock for the wrong time so you could get up on time today!" Tenten explained to her friend, trying not to laugh but failed in the attempt.

Sakura looked hilarious. She had her uniform on but it was mixed up. Her shirt was on backwards, her skirt was on but crooked, and her shoes were on the wrong feet. She ran back into her room and came back out a goddess. She never even put on makeup or straightened her hair. Though her hair was wavy, she never needed to make herself look pretty because she likes it when everyone shows off their normal beauty.

Tenten wore kapris instead of a skirt and wore her hair in her trademark buns. Ino wore a skirt the same as Sakura's and had her long hair in a ponytail. Hinata's hair was too short to put up so she wore it down in her normal hair style. She also wore a skirt the same as the other girls.

Hinata put breakfast on the large table. There were scrambled eggs, toast, hash browns, bacon, and orange juice. The Tenten and Ino gobbled their food down as if to have a contest with each other. Sakura and Hinata took their time though. They all had to be at school early though. That is the one thing they hated about the new school year and the rulers of the school.

"Sak, can I ask you a personal question?" Hinata asked as she took a bite out of her eggs.

"Sure, Hinata. Go ahead." Sakura said as she turned to face the sunlight showering over her body from the large open window beside her and stuck out her hand and played with the falling leaves.

"You always say that you keep this house because of a memory. Is that memory happy?"

"It's not… happy, not really." She said as she played with the falling leaves and flower petals with her hand reaching out through the open window. The shadows danced around her body and gave her outline a certain glow when the other girls looked at her back. Birds sang and their song flowed through the soft breeze that entered the house.

"Why do you even keep this house? It's ancient!" Ino exclaimed. Sakura's hand stopped touching the leaves for a moment then continued her action. Her voice was hesitant as she started to speak.

"This house may be old and small but…"

_Flashback_

_An eight-year-old Sakura danced around the grove of sakura trees while petals floated down around her. As she spun in circles, twirling and dancing, the petals seemed to be dancing with her. The grove grew behind the small house that the girl knew all to well. The house may have been small but her garden was humungous! _

_Sakura was an orphan and she lived in an 'orphanage' as the other kids called it. The orphanage was run by a girl who was fourteen. She was poor but she always found a way to provide for them. She loved kids and found all of these runaways and orphans wandering around the town so she brought them to an abandoned house where she raised them. Sakura was just recently found and the girl let Sakura grow a garden. _

_Sakura was the 'middle child' to the others. Hana was the oldest and two years younger than the keeper.(lets call her Lina) Kan was the second oldest and a year younger than Hana. Then it was Sakura who was two years younger than Kan. Hanju was two years younger than Sakura. Last but not least was Aoira who was a year younger than Hanju. _

_One day, Lina got into a car accident and all five kids went to visit her. Sakura was the last to go into the room alone and Lina said her last words to her._

"_Sakura… I had some news to tell everyone the day I got hit. Hana, Kan, and Aoira were just adopted and Hanju's aunt is able to raise him. You are going to be on your own. The house is yours and don't let the garden die because I promise that everytime you go into it, I will be there in your heart. I love you so much. You have potential and I want you to do the best you can. I'll always be with you." With that, she died holding Sakura's hand._

_End Flashback_

"… this house is full of love and I can't let the garden die." The others didn't push her. They knew they had to stop. The rest of the breakfast was quieter than any other they had before.

After breakfast, they grabbed their bags and hopped into Tenten's convertible since her truck was in the repair shop from a drunken accident last month. It took weeks for Sakura to recover from the shock.With that, they made their way to school and cranked up the radio.

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic  
Tonight it's "it cant get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
Lyrics found on

You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

TBC

NEXT TIME:

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX DBBS Sophomore Year XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke hated today. It was the first day of school. He hadn't even gotten a wink of sleep last night. He looked over at his clock and silently got dressed. He wore black pants and a white collared shirt with the school crest over the heart.

He walked into the kitchen to see Neji was the only one up yet. They woke everyone up which the other two were really hard to wake up. Lets see... a whining pest and a lazy ass... now that was hell even if they were his best friends


End file.
